


První pomoc

by Dorea



Category: Glee
Genre: Car Sex, M/M, PWP without Porn, canon mention of suicide, mention of Kurtofsky, sex buddies
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-28
Updated: 2013-03-28
Packaged: 2017-12-06 19:13:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/739149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorea/pseuds/Dorea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poprvé od pokusu o sebevraždu se David vydává do Skandálů, kde narazí na starého známého.</p>
            </blockquote>





	První pomoc

**Author's Note:**

> Napsáno pro glee czech fest.

_Skandály se vůbec nezměnily._ Napadlo Davida jako první po otevření těžkých kovových dveří. Vešel do mírně zakouřeného baru. Pořád stejná taneční hudba, nabídka nápojů a muži kývající mu na pozdrav, který jim s nejistým úsměvem oplácel. Zůstala i tmavá skrvna na zdi u nouzového východu. David chtěl od první návštěvy vědět, co jí způsobilo, ale nikdy se nezeptal. Další muž mu přátelsky poklepal na rameno.

"Musíme si pak jedno dát spolu," potřásl lahví piva.

Měl sem zajít už před pár týdny a ne se jen zavírat doma kvůli strachu z reakcí ostatních lidí. Tady si nemusel na nic hrát, tady byl sám sebou. Nemusel nikomu nic vysvětlovat nebo se obhajovat. To bylo na tomhle místě skvělé.

"Tak tebe bych tady nečekal!" přitočil se zničehonic Sebastian k Davidovi zaskočenému nečekaným setkáním. Samosebou ho objal kolem rozložitých ramen a zamířil s ním k baru. "Co piješ? Platím."

Než se David mohl nadechnout nebo dokonce odpovědět, byl usazen na vrzající barové židličce a v ruce držel tmavou lahev vychlazeného piva – jeho oblíbeného − a měl v sobě první osvěžující doušek. Bože, ta chuť mu chyběla! Krást tátovi pivo z lednice si nedovolil a koupit si ho nemohl, protože se bál chodit sám do obchodu.

"Zašel jsi na lov?" mrknul na něho Sebastian ve vševědoucím šklebu. Ústa měl roztáhnutá do zubatého úsměvu a oči mu vesele jiskřily. Jeho plány na dnešní večer byly bývalému fotbalistovi jasné. Navíc si byl jistý, že tohle určitě není první pivo, které dnes Sebastian vypil.

"Na lov?" zopakoval nechápavě jeho slova, až potom, co je řekl, mu došlo, co má lišák na mysli. On si sem ale nepřišel najít kluka, jenom vyčistit hlavu a popovídat se starými známými, tak zněl plán dnešního večera.

"Ne, chtěl jsem ven. Potřeboval jsem jen vypadnout z baráku," zamračil se a pořádně si lokl hořkého moku. Lehce sklouzl do hrdla a nepatrně ulevil trpkému pocitu. Prohlížel si Sebastianův liščí profil a jen se dohadoval, proč se k němu Sebastian zná. Vždycky ho opovážlivě ignoroval, a když se s ním tady snažil zapříst hovor naposledy, raději nemluvit.

David nestál o milosrdnost nebo lítost – to se mu hnusilo. Jenže dát se na charitu, to mu k Sebastianovi stejně nesedělo. Vztah, kamarádství nebo známost – David nevěděl, jak _to_ pojmenovat – mezi nimi byl zvláštní. Už spolu mluvili několikrát. Dokonce mu Sebastian lajknul odkaz na facebooku. Poprvé za ním Slavík přišel do nemocnice sám od sebe. Bylo to asi dvě hodiny potom, co odešel Kurt. David se v tu dobu ještě vznášel na růžovém obláčku. Drzý Slavík mu přinesl záznam vystoupení ze soutěže a zůstal s ním celou poněkud trapnou mlčenlivou půlhodinu. Od toho dne se z nich stali známí, ne kamarádi nebo přátelé. Natolik blízcí si zase nebyli. Tak proč se s ním teď Sebastian sakra baví? Pěkných kluků tu bylo víc, než dost na to aby ztrácel čas s Davidem. Fotbalista byl zmatený a vůbec se mu to nelíbilo. Měl rád, když věděl, co mají lidi za lubem.

"Hmmh," zamručel Sebastian nezaujatě, zřejmě ho ani neposlouchal. Očima pošilhával po zaplňujícím se tanečním parketu. Vybíral kořist. "Omluv mě, musím si jít _něco vyřídit_." Nasadil dravčí úsměv, který jasně dával najevo, co tím myslí, a tanečním krokem zamířil ke kudrnatému blonďatému muži, jenž se smyslně vlnil na parketu do rytmu pomalé skladby. "Ještě si tě najdu!" blýskl zuby po Davidovi. Mávl na něho a byl pryč. Kořist nepočká.

David pobaveně pohodil hlavou a upil ze svého piva. Co čekat jiného? Vlastně mu to vůbec nevadilo. Nepřišel sem kvůli Sebastianovi. Během večera ho zahlédnul ještě třikrát. Dvakrát měl jazyk v krku mladíka, za kterým odtančil na parket, a jeho ruce slídili po druhém těle a bezostyšně ho ochmatávaly a naposledy ho viděl vycházet z pánských toalet a upravovat si při chůzi kalhoty. Jenom si odfrkl a myslel si své. On sám se skvěle bavil. Hodil řeč s několika přáteli ze Skandálů. Všichni své oblíbené, ztracené medvídě uvítali mohutným objetím a poplácáním po zádech. Z jejich úst se neslo jediné: Jak jsou rádi, že se tu zase _jednou_ objevil.

 _Špatné zprávy si vždycky najdou skulinu, jak se dostat ven. A hodně lidí jim velmi rádo pomůže,_ povzdechl si Dave. Tak trochu doufal, že tady nikdo nebude vědět o jeho hloupém pokusu vzít si život. Byl ale šťastný, že nikdo nic nerozpitvává.

Odcházel kolem jedenácté se spokojeným úsměvem a slibem, že se brzy vrátí. Ani netušil, že mu Skandály tak chyběly. Daleko víc mu pomohla jedna noc tady než čtyři sezení u psycholožky. Ne že by mladá žena, ke které David chodil, byla špatná nebo protivná, jen si nikdy nedokázala získat jeho bezmeznou důvěru a s některými věcmi se jí svěřovat ani nechtěl. Na Skandálech bylo cosi kouzelného. Něco mu tam dovolovalo věřit lidem uvnitř. S hlavou plnou myšlenek došel k zaparkovanému automobilu a s úmyslem si odemknout, začal hledat po kapse klíče.

"Říkal jsem, že si tě ještě najdu," vynořil se Sebastian ze stínů parkoviště. Vlasy, které měl na začátku večera pečlivě upravené, teď byly rozcuchané a zelené tričko, ladící mu k očím, měl pomačkané. Rty se ve světle lampy zdály červenější, než je obvyklé a rozhodně byly napuchlé. Oči mu stále jiskřily, ale celkově vypadal, jako když nutně potřebuje postel.

"Co tady děláš?"

"Potřebuju odvoz, nějak jsem to nevypočítal," zašklebil se na něho Sebastian rádoby sebejistě. Oči měl ovšem zaslepené alkoholem.

David ho nechápavě pozoroval, nějak mu nedocházelo, co po něm Sebastian chce. Tak dlouhou jízdu rozhodně v plánu neměl. Sám toužil po klidném spánku v co nejkratší dobu.

"Ale ty bydlíš až v −" protestoval.

"Ale no tak Davey, co bys pro kamaráda neudělal," usekl ho Sebastian. Větu doplnil dalším ze svých lišáckých šklebů.

David si povzdechl. _Toho budu litovat_ , pomyslel si hořce, než řekl, "Nastup," a sám usedl za volant. "A připoutej se," rozkázal Sebastianovi se zamračeným obočím. Slastná vidina postele se oddálila.

"To jsi pokaždý tak rozkazovačnej?" zachechtal se. "Máš štěstí, občas se rád podřídím," vilně na něho mrkl.

David zrudnul a sám si zapnul bezpečnostní pás. "Jestli budeš mít blbý kecy, půjdeš pěšky," varoval svého nenadálého spolucestujícího.

"Davey, Davey. Já se ti odměním. Nikomu nezůstávám nic dlužen."

Než se David nadál, měl Sebastian položenou ruku na jeho rozkroku a zjišťoval, jak příroda Davida obdařila.

"Sebastiane," zasyčel překvapený a lehce vyděšený David. "Nech toho!" Leč Sebastian neposlechl, ba naopak. Pokud se jednou rozhodl, šel si za svým. Našel jezdec zipu a jeho zápěstí se okamžitě vedralo do Davidových trenýrek.

"Udělám ti to líp, než by kdy udělala princezna," mrkl na něho. "Představuješ si Hummelovu červenou pusinku kolem ptáka, když si ho honíš? Co Davey?"

"Sebastiane," zkusil ho ještě varovat, ale popravdě už ani nevnímal, co mu Slavíček říká. Víčka měl k sobě pevně stisknutá a nervozitou si kousal ret. Neměl rád, když si s ním někdo dělal, co chtěl. Tohle si přece nepřál nebo ano?

"Ty jsi samé překvapení," pochválil ho Sebastian, jen co držel v dlani celou jeho délku. "Jsi docela velkej kluk," oznámil mu potěšeně. "Já mám rád velký kluky," mlsně se usmál.

Stiskl ho ještě pevněji a zkušebně s ním zapumpoval. David se neubránil potěšenému zasténání, které mu sklouzlo z úst, ani nevěděl jak. Sebastian se natáhl blíž a přitiskl své rty na Davidovy. Ten se samozřejmě nebránil. Ani ho to nenapadlo. Dychtivě, možná až příliš, rozevřel rty a s nadšením přivítal jeho jazyk ve svých ústech.

"A pusu taky nemáš jen k mluvení, opravdu samé překvapení! To bych do tebe neřekl, Davey," šeptal mu Sebastian do ucha. Prsty mu hladil zátylek pokrytý sestříhanými vlasy, občas za ně lehce potáhl. David z toho měl husí kůži. Kdyby byl schopen reagovat, slyšel by v jeho hlasu opravdový chvalitebný tón, žádný výsměch.

David mu nedokázal odpovědět. Sebastian předváděl v jeho rozkroku hotovou symfonii. Přesně věděl, na kterém místě stisk zesílit a kdy ho lechtat jen bříšky prstů. A ta zvláštní věc, dotek, co dělal Sebastian jeho žaludu, z toho mu příjemně trnuly břišní svaly a doutnání ve slabinách se proměnilo v jasný plamen, který plápolal stále silněji.

Když se honil doma ve sprše nebo v posteli bylo to dobré. Měl k tomu pohodlí a jeho ruka byla fajn. Pokaždé ho to uspokojilo a vše bylo v pořádku. Na zažehnání jeho představ to zkrátka bohatě stačilo. Ovšem cizí ruka na jeho péru … to byla dokonalost. Nemohl to ani popsat. Takhle si musel připadat hladovějící izraelský lid na své cestě pouští, když jim Bůh seslal manu. Sebastian si svou donchuanovskou pověst poprávu zasloužil a David by se vsadil, že dneska ani není první, co poznává um mladého lišáka. Znovu si spokojeně vzdechl.

"Tam, jo. Oh Bože."

Sebastian se natáhl pro další hluboký _špinavý_ polibek. Rozhodně se neupejpal. Zatahal za spodní ret, zkousl ho a jemně tahal dál. Davida to trochu bolelo, ale zároveň cítil mravenčení sjíždějící mu od týla přes páteř až ke kostrči. Srdce bilo jako splašené.  Jazykem se mu pak Sebastian vedral jako velká voda dovnitř úst a plenil je, jako křižácký rytíř plenil Jeruzalém při svém dobyvatelském úskoku. Přejel jím všechny zuby a potom svedl lítý boj s tím Davidovým. Ten byl v té době tvrdý jako ještě nikdy ve svém životě.

Ruka v rozkroku nepolevila ani na jedinou sekundu. Jak zvládl Sebastian vést dravý polibek a zároveň ho ručně uspokojovat, pro něho bylo osmým divem světa. Jeho pravačka pevně tiskla Davidův nabuzený orgán a plynule po něm jezdila nahoru dolů. Pěkně u překrvené hlavy ho přimáčkl celou dlaní a prstem obkroužil otvor ve špičce. V jednu chvíli Sebastian přeci jen přestal, ruku vyndal, plivl si do dlaně a okamžitě pokračoval v rozdělané práci, vše dřív než si David vůbec začal stěžovat. Pohladil mladíka po krátkých vlasech asi jako odpuštění, že se na chvíli vzdálil. David se zhluboka nadechl a snažil se uklidnit své boky. Nehty zatínal do polstrování sedačky. Nejraději by Sebastiana čapl a přitiskl k sobě. Vedral se mu do nohavic, a protože se jeho tělo koupalo v serotoninu, klidně by posunul sedačku dozadu, klekl si a pokusil se Slavíčka uspokojit ústy. On sám přeci říkal, že je má talentovaná. V tu chvíli je mě plná slin a tenhle způsob sexu ho vždy zajímal a toužil ho zažít (samozřejmě z obou stran). Jenže Sebastian zřejmě svou přízeň oplatit nechtěl. Nic nenaznačil, nevzal jeho ruku a nenavedl ji do svých slabin a David potřeboval pobídnout, proto raději dál svíral sedadlo a nechal se opečovávat.

Přišel další polibek. Sebastianova ústa chutnala nahořkle – to určitě po několika lahvích piva – a lehce nakysle – snad kombinace cigarety a pravděpodobně i chuti někoho jiného. Davidovi to nevadilo, proč by taky mělo, když byl Sebastian rozený talent a líbal tak, že by David vyvrcholil jen z polibků. Stěžovat si by byl hřích. Navíc nebyli partneři, neměl proč žárlit.

Nemohl ani příliš srovnávat. Jeho zkušenosti byly takřka nulové. Polibek s Kurtem vypustil ze svého seznamu okamžitě a těch několik rychlých polibků, co si vyměnil se Santanou, bylo jedním slovem nutnost, na kterou nevzpomínal rád. Jenže Sebastian uměl s jazykem tolik bláznivých rajcovních věcí. A to nemluvil o tom, co se mu dělo v rozkroku. Právě teď mu Sebastian masíroval varlata. Jemně je převracel v dlani, rozevíral a svíral ji. Hrál si s nimi, až nutil mladíka zalykat se rozkoší. Davida nikdy nenapadlo, že by se měl při onanování zaměřit i na tuhle část své anatomie. Rozhodně to mínil při první příležitosti napravit.

Jedno mu bylo ale jasné, už je konec. Oheň z podbřišku se vydral na povrch. David něco zamumlal, něco co se až podezřele podobalo jménu fešného zpěváčka s pečlivě upravenými vlasy a postříkal Sebastianovy ruku. Několik kapek dopadlo i na jeho triko a kalhoty.

V kabině vozu bylo ticho přerušované pouze Davidovým hlubokým oddechováním. Sebastian odněkud vylovil papírové kapesníky a dával se do pucu.

"Co to bylo?" dostal ze sebe po necelé minutě zrudlý fotbalista. Stále ještě nedokázal pravidelně dýchat a před očima měl mžitky.

"Hmm," zabručel Sebastian a s přimhouřenýmmi víčky pozoroval orgasmem zmoženého mladíka. "Řekněme, že poskytnutí první pomoci." Utřel poslední zbytky spermatu ze své ruky. "Nech Hummela být. Nezaslouží si tě."

"Ale já… To není tak… já jsem…" tvář měl vyděšenou. Nikdo nemohl přijít na jeho _tajemství_! Nikdo. Už nemohl snést další posměch.

"Hele, já nejsem blbej. Prostě ho nech, ať si s gelounem vyšoustaj zadky," zasmál se té představě. "Teda, jestli vůbec vědí, jak na to. Docela o tom pochybuju," zvedl koutek úst v posměšném gestu.

"Ty Blainea chceš, že jo?" zeptal se ho David nejistě. Konečně se vydýchal natolik, že dokázal zastrčit stále odhalené pohlaví zpět do trenýrek a zapnout zip na kalhotách. Ruce se mu však stále ještě trochu třásly, stejně tak měl zarudlé tváře.

Sebastian mlčel. Sám David ani nevěděl, jak svou otázku myslí; chceš ho jen na sex nebo i na něco víc? Byl zvědavý, co mu Sebastian odpoví. U něho si jeden nemohl být nikdy ničím jistý. Nevypočitatelný. To k němu sedělo asi nejvíc.

"Teď už ani ne. Teda ošoustal bych ho, kdyby přišel," pokrčil rameny jako by to byla samozřejmost. "Pěknýmu klukovi se neříká ne," udělil Davidovi přátelskou radu. "Ale to je asi tak všechno. Už mě nezajímá. Šanci dostal." Protáhnul si krk, z okénka vyhodil papírový kapesník, natáhl se po bezpečnostním pásu a připoutal se. "Zvládneš řídit, že jo?" otočil se na Davida se samolibým výrazem. Dobře věděl, co Daveymu připravil za odměnu. Dal si obzvlášť záležet.

Davidovi se znovu nahrnula červeň do tváří. Vlastně byl rudý jako rak. "V pohodě. Zvládnu to," vykoktal. V hlavě se mu přehrávala Sebastianova slova o Kurtovi. Copak to bylo tak jednoduché? Prostě nechat Hummela za sebou a nevracet se k němu?

"Fakt to nech být, Davide. Hummel za to vůbec nestojí."

"Uhm, jo."

Za celou cestu nepromluvili ani slovíčko. David toho měl na přemýšlení až dost a Sebastian asi konverzovat nechtěl nebo měl tolik slušnosti, aby ho nerozptyloval. Radiová stanice, která se Davidovi podařila naladit, hrála hudbu, kterou neznal. Možná ji už někde zaslechl, protože melodie mu přišla známá, ale nepamatoval si autora, natož název písničky. Za to Sebastian si společně s rádiem broukal, nechal ho proto zapnuté. Rád poslouchal někoho zpívat. Uklidňovalo ho to.

Sebastian promluvil jen proto, aby ho navigoval k velkému domu s dřevěným obložením v hnědé barvě a s pečlivě upraveným zeleným trávníkem a geometricky přesnými květinovými záhony. Davidovu otci by se tenhle trávník líbil. Vždy nadával, že ten jejich okamžitě zežloutne a uschne, ať už o něho pečovali sebelépe.

"Dík za odvoz, Davey," neodpustil si Sebastian poslední popíchnutí, když David zaparkoval u prostorného domu. Záře reflektorů vozu se odrážela od prosklené terasy. David doufal, že se neobjeví ani jeden ze Sebastianových rodičů, kterého by mohlo světlo vyrušit ze spánku. Raději se rychle rozloučil.

"A já díky za − " zarazil se. Jak poděkovat někomu, že vám ho vyhonil? "Díky za pivo," řekl raději a znovu byl rudý až za ušima.

Sebastian se jeho zaškobrtnutí od srdce rozesmál. Okolo očí a úst se mu udělaly drobné vrásky. "Jedno mi dlužíš," mrkl na něho. "Měj se. Ahoj."

"Jo, ty taky. Čau," rozloučil se a opatrně vycouval z příjezdové cesty. Nechtěl rozbít žádný z obrovských květináčů lemujících cestu. Viděl Sebastiana ve zpětném zrcátku až na konci ulice, kde odbočil a vydal se směrem na Limu. Nezamával mu, to by Slavík stejně neocenil. Jednoduše odjel.

Po dlouhé době se cítil uvolněný. Nic ho netrápilo. Hlavu měl příjemně prázdnou, žádné kruté hlasy, které by na něho řvaly, že je homouš a bukvice a patří do ústavu. Doopravdy mu bylo skvěle, i přes vyhlídku, že ho otec sjede jako nezodpovědného haranta až se vrátí domů, protože o svém výletu do Skandálů se mu jaksi zapomněl zmínit. Navíc s touhle malou zajížďkou nepočítal a dle jeho odhadů dojede domů kolem jedné. Bylo mu to všechno jedno.

Prvně ho políbil kluk – sám od sebe – prvně se ho dotkl někdo jiný, než on sám – dobrovolně. Víš co světe? Byla to fakt skvělá noc.

David Karofsky si dokázal, že nemusí čekat s rukama složenýma v klínu, až k němu přijde krásný princ jeho snů. Někdy je totiž lepší poslat nerozhodného zaslepeného prince do kytek a na jisté věci si najít pořádnýho chlapa. Nečekal, že by se se Sebastianem začali vodit za ručičky a sdílet sladké nevinné polibky. Nebyl nejchytřejší, ale věděl, že takhle věci s lišákem nechodí. Musel zaměřit svoji pozornost na sebe a na školu. Musel si přestat vyčítat vše, co udělal. Musel se postavit zpět na nohy dokázat si, že může žít dál. Musel na Kurta konečně přestat myslet. Teď David litoval jen toho, že mu to nedošlo dřív.

_**Konec** _


End file.
